The Dark Tournament, my dream
by hotarugirl88
Summary: this is a story format of one of my YYH dreams. there's five chapters, one for each fight. my Dark tournament team takes on the Urameshi team! total AU. don't laugh at how stupid my dreams are. chapter 2 up. RR please!
1. Flower Power

Hotaru: hehehehehe, bet ya thought I was gone forever, ay? Well I'm not. I'm just bored! So I'm writing this. It was just a wacky ass dream that I'm "fixing" to make it appropriate for FF.net  
  
TJ: 0.o  
  
Hotaru: *shakes her head* no, don't ask. *Mutters something about "damn NC- 17 haters"*  
  
TJ: O.O  
  
Hotaru: *innocent smile* what? I have some messed up dreams. I admit it.  
  
TJ: and that's the first step to recovery right?  
  
Hotaru: *scowls* oh shut up! Nobody asked you anyway. All right folks, enjoy this. It's YYH and sorta messed up I know, but I already admitted that.  
  
TJ: disclaimer: we don't own anything, except this um...would you call it a plot?  
  
Hotaru: I own the dream, not the characters from the show, I own one character out of the new team, and that's about it.  
  
TJ: yeah...what she said...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the group entered the stadium the crowd of unruly demons seemed to quiet down. Six figures in black hooded cloaks walked out into the light and the first of them hissed. The Urameshi team looked at the group and shrugged them off.  
  
"This should be fun," Yusake muttered. Kuwabara looked at the other team  
  
"I dunno you guys...they're giving me a weird feeling. Like ice running down my back." Kuwabara said.  
  
"No, that's Boton. She spilt her soda on you" Yusake pointed out. Kuwabara turned and looked at Boton. She gave an apologetic wave as the first of the hooded figures stepped into the ring. The figure removed the cloak. Underneath was a redheaded boy, around 15, with laser like eyes and a gorgeous smile. He was dressed in a red t-shirt and reddish brown pants that were clinched at the ankles. The symbol for Hawk was tattooed on his right hand. He smirked.  
  
"Hello." He said brightly.  
  
"Alright and this is Team Hiryuu's first competitor, Andy!" Juri announced. "Will Team Urameshi please present a fighter?" Hiei was about to jump into the ring but Kurama stopped him and jumped in himself.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei growled, glaring at the fox-demon. Kurama just smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Alright! Ready, begin!" Juri said loudly. Andy and Kurama stood there, sizing each other up, or so it seemed.  
  
"You're a rather handsome guy," Andy said pointing to Kurama.  
  
"Thank you. Your not so bad yourself" Kurama replied.  
  
"FOCUS UP THERE" one of the still hidden fighters yelled from the sidelines.  
  
"Oh, that's our leader. I really should start, if you don't mind..." Andy asked.  
  
"Oh no, not at all, go right ahead." Kurama said with a bow.  
  
"THIS AIN'T A FREAKING TEA PARTY I WANT BLOOD!" The same figure as before yelled. Andy sighed and held out his arms; brownish red feathers stood up from his skin and rose into the air around him.  
  
"Feather arrows...CHARGE" Andy yelled. The feathers turned solid and pointed as they flew towards Kurama. He ducked and weaved and avoided all but one that bit into the skin of his shoulder sinking in then flying completely through his body. The bloodied feather fell to the ground, harmless. Blood poured from Kurama's wound but he still pulled out his rose whip and swung, wrapping it around Andy's body and binding his arms to his body. "Ow...that hurts..."  
  
"Andy, c'mon you can do this!" All but one of the hidden fighters yelled. He groaned and struggled then closed his eyes and in a flash his body was that of a red-tailed hawk. The hawk flew up high then turned into the human Andy with feathery wings sprouted from his shoulder blades.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that. It hurts a bit to have wings sticking out of you." Andy muttered. He looked down at Kurama and smiled. "I'd hate to ruin that pretty face...so I'll spare you anymore pain." A single feather rose up into the air and flew towards Kurama. Kurama dodged but the feather followed him and ran straight past him, cutting a small streak across his neck. In an instant Kurama froze.  
  
"What is this?" Hiei asked loudly.  
  
"Arrows paralysis, much more useful in tournaments than a true weapon." Andy muttered as he landed and pushed Kurama out of the ring.  
  
"One. Two. Three. Four. Five..." Juri counted.  
  
"Your wasting your time, he's not getting up" Andy said  
  
"Seven. Eight. Nine. TEN!!! The winner is Andy!!" Juri announced. Andy snapped his fingers and Kurama stood up.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. But no hard feelings right?" Andy asked holding out his hand. Kurama jumped to the ring and shook Andy's hand.  
  
"Next time I'll watch out for that little trick" Kurama said with a laugh.  
  
"And I'll watch myself for your flower power" Andy agreed chuckling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: no that's not all of it! That's just the first fight! I thought I'd break it up into fights, much easier that way. *Nods* much easier that way  
  
TJ: that was LAME!  
  
Hotaru: I know...but the next fight is better, I know that for a fact ^ ^  
  
TJ: well then, REVIEW EVERYONE!  
  
Hotaru: yeah! 


	2. Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Hotaru: okay well this is fun. I love writing my dreams out and I just recently had the dream again so I remember how things went. Time to start my next fight right?  
  
TJ: this is a short author's BS section  
  
Hotaru: that's not what these are for you idiot!!!  
  
TJ: s'not? Hm...I always thought it was...go figure.  
  
Hotaru: Grr!!!! Just get on with your part of the deal  
  
TJ: thank you! We don't own a damn thing!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
as Andy walked back to his team he felt pretty happy.  
  
"alright Andy you won!!" they cheered. However one fighter wasn't amused.  
  
"your pathetic...look at you! Celebrating a non-lethal win!!" she snapped. Andy glared.  
  
"if you think you can do any better then by all means do so!" Andy growled. She jumped up into the ring.  
  
"my pleasure."  
  
"and so the next fighter has been chosen! A surprising turn of events as the leader of the team steps up to fight in only the second round! Who on the Urameshi team will step up to take on Crys?" Koto announced. Hiei sped into the ring.  
  
"heh, I'm not letting anyone take this fight from me." Hiei snapped.  
  
"glad to hear that I have a worthy opponent!" she replied as she undid the hook holding her hood on, letting it fall to the ground. Beneath the cloak was the body of a thin girl who seemed too sickly to even fight. She smirked, her yellow eyes flashing as her tiger ears flicked around, listening. Hiei chuckled; this was going to be easy.  
  
"I think I'm going to finish you off nice and quick." Hiei told her.  
  
"mmm you can try." She replied.  
  
"alright! Ready? BEGIN!!!" Jury yelled. Hiei ran towards her but in two seconds before he hit, she disappeared. He stared wide eyed as a foot connected with the back of his neck and sent him flying across the ring. She landed and smirked.  
  
"what are you?! No one's ever been able to land a blow on me!!" Hiei snapped angrily.  
  
"hey what about me? I beat you!" Yusake yelled loudly.  
  
"but you must remember, Yusake, that your triumph over him was pure luck. Her's, it seems, is pure skill." Kurama replied softly. Hiei stood and smirked, holding out his left hand.  
  
"this should be sufficient enough to destroy you...FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!" Hiei launched at her, his hand lighted by an orange flame and his Jagan eye wide open. She watched him and took the blow, full in the stomach, falling to her knees. Hiei threw a combination of kicks and punches at her until she was laying on the very edge of the ring. "You should be honored...I've never had to use that technique on a human so early in a match." She stood, a glazed look in her eyes.  
  
"oh yeah...I'm honored" she muttered as she spat a bit of blood onto the ground. "you think your so talented? Let me show you something that'll floor you!" she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. A dark light began to dance around her, then black flames. Hiei stared even wider than before.  
  
"no! it isn't possible!!" Hiei yelled. she held up her left arm.  
  
"I'm right handed so I'll sacrifice the left arm to bring it out. But I warn you, this attack has never failed me before...heh. Prepare to meet the end of your own attack! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!" She screamed and the dragon of black flame rose above her, streaming from her left arm. It roared and flew towards Hiei, who was frozen in shock. At the last moment Hiei jumped out of the way and the dragon spun around, heading back towards Crys. It struck her and she was swallowed, disappearing in one burst of dark flame. Hiei smirked, though his knees were shaking lightly.  
  
"She thought she could tame the dragon?! That's insane!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not. Look there! The spot where she was standing is still smoldering! She might still be alive" Kurama said.  
  
"One, two, three, four" Juri counted. As she reached the number seven the black flames dispersed violently and once again Hiei was faced with Crys.  
  
"Yeah, quit counting! You're hurting my ears!" Crys's body had shifted into a more wolf like one. Her ears were wolf, her hair a shaggy plait of matted grey and silver fur. Her smile was that of fangs. And her body was taller, leaner, and more deadly looking.  
  
"That's impossible!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"a wolf demon?! I thought she was a tiger demon!" Yusake exclaimed.  
  
"heh, you bet your sweet ass I am! And I'm the most talented one around. I am both, but when I'm not powered up my Tiger side takes over but when I am I'm the wolf. You see you others may not understand what just happened...but Hiei does! Don't you Hiei?"  
  
"you-you swallowed it! you and the dragon are the same! But how?! Only I know that technique and how to do it!" he answered in a panicky voice.  
  
"yes well...years of playing with the dragon, taunting it, mocking it. and with one blow it swallowed me whole. But you see I didn't die, I took advantage of it. and so I consumed and controlled it for years. Why do you think the tournament committee invited us?!" she answered calmly. Her body was once again surrounded by the black flames. "I'm giving you one chance to surrender, one and only one. Take it or leave it."  
  
"I don't care how strong you are! I'll never give up!" he snapped.  
  
"fine then" she chuckled. "I'll finish this with one shot." She raised her right arm and curled her middle, pinky, and ring fingers so that her hand was a gun. A ball of dark energy formed on the tip of her index finger and she smiled.  
  
"that looks like an evil spirit gun!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"it does...she's really got a lot of techniques in her repertoire doesn't she?" Yusake muttered.  
  
"say goodbye, Hiei!"  
  
"CRYS STOP!!!" she froze as Andy yelled this.  
  
"what?!!" she yelled indignantly.  
  
"if you kill him then we'll be disqualified! So knock it off!!" he yelled back.  
  
"disqualified?" Yusake asked.  
  
"I thought anything goes in this tournament." Kuwabara said.  
  
"it does...but not for us ringers. Sorry Hiei but it looks like I'll have to take a different route. HYAH!!" she jumped towards him and punched him in the jaw, the dark energy centered in her fist. Hiei flew across the stadium and into the crowd. He groaned once then closed his eyes.  
  
"one, two, three, four" Juri counted.  
  
"he's not getting up any time soon so just say I win already and get it over with." Crys said crossing her arms.  
  
"eight, nine, TEN! And the winner is Crys!!" Juri yelled. Crys hopped over to Hiei and looked down at him.  
  
"your actually very cute, Hiei, a real Looker. But I guess you'd never hang with a girl who mopped the floor with you." She yawned and stretched. Then she fell to her knees and curled up next to Hiei. "think I'll just hibernate here...and take a few risks..."  
  
"and so the second match has been decided. Team Urameshi has got to win the next three matches or they're out of the tournament!!" Koto announced.  
  
"hey is Hiei gonna be alright?" Yusake asked. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"well, go see for yourself." He replied. Yusake walked over and looked at Hiei. Crys and Hiei were now comfortably snuggled together, arms around each other protectively. Yusake fell over laughing as did most of Crys's team.  
  
"third round's a charm." Kuwabara said. "I'll fight next."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hotaru: I'm sorry if I upset the Hiei fans out there but that's how it happened in the dream. Anyways the next fight is Kuwabara versus Nicoli. And trust me with Nicoli's power its gonna be fun! Well PEACE OUT TO EVERYONE!!! BYE!!!  
  
TJ: and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
